


It's A Reunion, Charlie Brown!

by JaxRhapsody



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Feels, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Lost Love, Peanuts Gang, Reconnections, Resentment, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxRhapsody/pseuds/JaxRhapsody
Summary: It's that time some dream and others dread; high school reunion. The Peanuts gang are far from those elementary school kids we remember from Sunday comics. For some, life has been Mondays. They're back together at least for a few days, old memories die hard, new beginnings might be here.
Relationships: Charlie Brown/Peppermint Patty, Lucy Van Pelt/Violet Gray
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Days Before Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Janurary 22 2021: I hate to do this after being so far in the story, but the third version I had on Lit got pulled off, so I'm going to be incorperating those pieces in to this version. It was just a slightly altered version of this one with a bit more sex, and things that changed the narrative just a smidge.

Somewhere in the Midwest; "Hey, long time no see. I usually avoid coming in to town, I wouldn't mind seeing my old friend again and not too much of anybody else. I guess if it wasn't for keeping up with my sister, you wouldn't have found me. Here; take my number, I don't have time to email on the road. 707 579 4452"

He sends the email on his phone, reclined back in his cab, feet propped up in the window. Patting Jr on the head in the passenger seat. "We leave in the morning to drop this load off," he turns up the Virgin Black, much to his neighbors chagrin.

In Minneapolis; "I wasn't expecting you here this early in the week, thought you were too busy?"

"Yeah, well I decided to take my much needed vacation a tad earlier, Linus. I might think about quitting being a therapist and look in to something else," Lucy replied.

"I thought being a therapist was successful?"

"Nobody wants to be my patient anymore, they say I'm too mean," she pouts.

"I think it's best before you end up in some kinda scandal. It's not good when most of your reviews call you a insensitive bitch," he laughed, walking to his car.

"It's not funny you blockhead! Some of those losers had problems that made no sense," she yelled out the door.

Lucy comes out moments later as he's dispensing gas. "I was going to stay at a hotel, but I'm not trying to spend the money, how about putting you loving big sister up for the reunion?"

"Nope."

"Please. I'd have nowhere to stay!"

"There's always mom and dads. I'm sure they'd like the company since Rerun is away," he said, lowering himself in his car. "Love ya, sis."

"Ugh… asshole."

"Besides; I might be meeting up with an old flame, tonight. I don't need my sister cramping my style and cockblocking me," he drove off.

On the other side; "Why should I go to our high school reunion? You were the only real friend I ever had there… plus it sucked donkey dick… yeah… I just don't want to relive through it… you were there, all the bullying and gay bashing because they thought we were dating… I'm still pissed at Lucy and her lil plastic whores; Violet and Patty… they almost got me expelled! I still want to knock Lucy's block off for all that… no I don't think he will, I hadn't seen him in years, I'm sure he found somebody by now, that man has gumption, I gave up on him a long time ago when it became obvious he wasn't interested… he's probably turned his life around since high school and maybe even got with that damn redhead he always crushed on… I just don't want to look back… good grief… don't start that again, I'd rather be called Patricia… you really think he would show up… ya know what; if he shows up, I might just think about it… nooo, not because I still have a thing for him… I don't… I've had other guys and… I was almost married, I've matured, I don't think about his bedhead and how he pushed through no matter how many times he failed, or how many times we would sit by that same damn tree when he just couldn't shake it off… I gotta go, I need to finish swapping out this transmission and smoke a cigarette… see ya later."

Peppermint Patty lowers down the transmission, walks over to her cigarettes, lighting one, and pulls out a bottle of Jack. She leans against the counter staring at the 71' Cutlass on the lift and then out the open garage door, letting the ashes fall where they may, taking a nice long swig.


	2. Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peppermint Patty is still longing for what she wishes could be, her destractions aren't as destracting and somebody isn't sure if they want to go to the reunion, havving left the old life behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice I didn't write this story with actual chapters in mind- mistake on my part.

"You love him, don'cha," her dad stands in the doorway.

She gives him an exasperated look, swishing the bottle at him.

"I know how you are Pat. You'd rather help everybody but yourself, 'an you got this innate skill of expressing yourself, without expressing yourself. Ain't nothing wrong with it, honestly. Anything can be a double edge sword and although your old grades don't show it; you were a smart kid," he walks to her and takes the bottle for himself. "Smart where it mattered. Times were hard without your mom, I appreciated how far you went to make it easier for me, however I was happy when you started talkin' to me."

"Dad. I know it's too late for me. There's just no way-"

"T'ain't almost never too late for love. You still young. That boy ain't all that stupid, he understands heart break, he knows love."

"Maybe I was just jaded as a kid, seen what I wanted to see in him. He was a good friend putting up with me. Didn't wanna be anything more," she flicked her butt out the door.

"He wasn't ready. You were as strong as you are now. Loud, overbearing, boisterous. Mighta scared him some an' I know he was strong in his own ways. You saw what you wanted to see in him, something good… light in the dark. Seen what you shoulda seen," he took another swig.

"I've talked to him forever."

"You talked, but you didn't explain. Yall older now. Hopefully wiser. Explai-"

"Dad, I have!"

"Listen here, Patty Cake; you need to explain it to him, take that bluntness to an emotional level... respectfully, tactfully. Then, then he might come around. Do it. That reunion is soon, if he show up, it's gonna be to see you, Patty Cake. Be a match. Take that Cutlass; once that transmission is in there and it delivers that power from that engine so smooth, match up those RPMs and create perfect, clean shifts. Loves like that when it works. When it don't; it's like that TH-350 that's posted on that tranny jack."

"I got it, dad."

He hands her back the Jack Daniels with a nod, walks back in the office. Taking another swig, a familiar fantasy runs through her head; her and Charlie laying together in bed, kissing to the love making sounds of Type O Negative. She climbs on top of him under the blanket, sitting on top of him cloaked within it. He's inside her, hands gliding to her hips, guiding her movements to the dulcet tones, moonlight glints off their piercings. He throbs in her, pressure waves of ecstacy builds inside her, Charlie has a triumphant smirk watching her bite her lower lip. Closer and closer she gets, his grip tightens, eyes squeezed shut on release seconds before her. She lets a heavy moan snapping her out of her trance. Looking around, rather confused, realizing her hand down her pants, throws the wrench on the counter across the room in anger and depression.

Some states away at a load drop. "Another clean delivery, man. You're one of the best drivers I've seen here at such a young age."

"Thanks, I always try my best, even if the situation isn't equal."

"So you got any gigs after this?"

"Ummm…" he's interrupted by his cell phone.

"Hey, dude. So are you going to our high school reunion, or what, man," Linus asked.

"I'm not sure if I want to go, honestly. Too many bad memories."

"We're not in high school anymore. People change. Not Lucy, but people. C'mon, dude; show them the real you, new you, whatever."  
"Well… maybe. You know what; I will show up! I may have some loose ends to deal with, Linus."

"Just don't kill my sister."

"I won't do that, man."

"Just get here. Gotta be like the good times. See ya."

"See ya," he hung up. "I have a high school reunion to get ready for."

"Oh, do ya now," the transportation manager asked.

"Yeah."

"You don't talk too much. The way you dress, in the all black, carry your self, stoic. I know you got some hurt in you, I hear it in your music, boy. I know, I see this is who you had to be, no clue who you were, but that person had to go away. You evolved in to a survivor and no matter how much of a bad ass you are now; in your heart of hearts through your voice, that boy is still there, hitting back reality as hard as it hit him. You sure you wanna go?"

"I do, sir," he lights a cigarette.

"I know you said you'd drive for me where ever, when you could, as long as you never had to go to Minneapolis. I figured you had your reasons."

"Those are the same reasons I wanna go."

"I see. Going to be a long haul, I know you're used to it," he laughs. "All the way to Santa Anna from Wyoming, to Minnesota."

"My personal trailer over there is a mobile home. That's why I don't use it for loads. It's really convenient."

"Well dog gone, you just drop hitch and bobtail it?"

"No sir, there's a motorcycle in it."

"I knew you were smart. Take care of yourself, kid."


	3. Blues, Sex, Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Schroeder has moved past a life of pure classical music. Sally... well her deligent academic studies as we know of, has finally paid off.

That evening; "you've been a great crowd tonight. I know some of you were looking forward  
to our next concert, but I had to cancel it."

The crowd awes and complains.

"Now, now. My high school reunion is coming up and this cool cat is going to party! And hopefully it'll be a paying gig."

"You want to be paid to play at your high school reunion," Jonesy exclaimed.

"Hey, I know they'll want to hear Schroeder play for old times sake. Am I right, everybody?!"

The crowd cheers.

Later on in the "green room" of the nightclub, Schroeder is talking to his band.

"So you're going, do you know how many of your classmates are going," Fred wondered.

"Not sure. I got the email a few days ago, I haven't seen any of them in years, I can't wait."

"You seem overly excited."

"Got to see the boys again and maybe light an old flame or two. I'm hoping my boy Charles is coming, I'm hoping things are looking up for him."

"Been a long time, Schroeder. His life oughta be good now. If he's such a good friend of yours; why don't you two keep in touch," Jonesy grimaced at the last swig of beer in his bottle.

"I still think we're friends, I wouldn't be who I am, if not for Charles- he introduced me to the piano," he tosses him another beer. "It seemed to start in middle school. Well, before then, it was like he couldn't do anything right, other than keep this one tree fed with kites. But he always had a seemingly good outlook. Then middle school… especially when puberty started to hit and he was kind of lacking in that area. He had a bit more hair on his head, though. Really hard to peg down. The name; Bad Luck Chuck started to spread, he started to be a bit less optimistic and more nihilist," grabbing a beer for himself.

"Wow," Fred muttered.

"He thought he could get some sort of respect in high school by joining the baseball team… buuutttt he was the reason the team lost after a three year winning spree. We only won games he was benched on, everybody damn near hated him."

"Damn," his band exclaimed.

Back near Peppermint Patties side of town. Somebodies side job is taking a bit longer than it should.

“Oh fuck, throw your back in to it… damn big daddy, your wife doesn’t know what she's missing,” Eudora moaned.

One of her regulars has her laid flat on her stomach, as he drives it in her on his knees, trying to get a good finish.

“My wife’s a prude, my worldly sexual appetite is all fa you, babe,” he huffs.

Not much in length, but the girth of his chub satisfies her all the same, as he near stretches her open, the pressure from what little occupied space a head of it, pushing against her wombs door in a slight vacuum, delivers near the same sensation in her gut. Her juices and his precum blending, it's head squeezing in and out.

“That dick of yours, sure knows how to please a woman,” she gasp as an orgasm washes about her.

"C'mon Eudora, we're gonna be late," Sally jiggled her car keys. "Hurry up!"

“Shit. What time is it?”

He reached for his pants, dick slipping out of her gasping pussy; “Ten minutes after eight.”

“Big Daddy; we gotta hurry up,” she rolled over.

“You know I'm not a fan of head, Eudora.”

“I know,” she pouted. “It almost doesn't fit, but you wanna get off, or not?”

With that, he laid on the bed, she acted quickly, knowing if she took too long, it was almost like a reset for him. Stuffing his dick in her mouth, she goes to work, his dick just barely touching the back of her throat, as the smell of both of them filled her nose. 

“You can't be sloppy, but you know that.”

As she face strokes his dick, she throws a bit of a twist and a bit of speed, keeping tongue pressure. He moans and groans, throbbing his piece in her mouth, her eyes start to water just as he gains his release, exploding in her mouth, filling it. She pulled away, it standing straight up, spraying the last bit on her face.

Another five minutes later her door opens to darkness; Eudora follows out some guy buttoning his pants.

"Sorry there, chicky. You can't rush greatness," he laughs. "Plus it's hard to get off on head alone."

"What a blockheaded bastard," she mutters walking to her car.

"Alright big daddy. We can't keep being late, though. Come earlier next time," she locks the door.

"So when can we have a threesome with Blondie over there?"

"Uggh. When you get a grand," she yells out the car window.

"Sorry daddy," she kisses him, climbing in the car.

"I'm tired of being late to work because of him. Why do you keep letting him do it?"

"Because he pays well, and he's not that bad either. Give him a try Sally."

"I'm the one who gave him to you. I don't like the fact he smokes ice to get up. You got a lil something right there.”

"So judgmental! Money is money,” she licked around her lips, wiping at her face.

"I deal with enough freaks at the club, It's nice to have sex with seemingly normal creeps."

As they pull in the back, one of the girls runs up to the car, "yall need to hurry up and get in there."

Walking in, the manager walks up to scold them.

"Eudora and her meth head john again, I made sure to get ready before we left," Sally griped, throwing her coat on stage, walking out.

"Sorry, I told him to come by early, or not at all, next time," Eudora pleaded.

"It better be the last time. I don't mind you having a second job, but you have to be more responsible, Eudora."

"I promise it won't happen again."

"You know what I have to do right?"

"Fine me," she sighs.

"Yep. Now go get ready," he smacks her on the ass.

Sally's on stage down to nothing but thong and boots, working the front row to 'I Love Rock And Roll,' twerking and dancing, her tits bounce around, nipples erect, she always finds a mild arousal to being watched. Guys filling her thong with cash. High stepping back on stage as the song nears end, scooping up all the cash, rolling on to her back, spreading her legs, sitting up, pulling her thong to the side rolling the singles up and smacking herself on the clit with the cash. She grabbed her bikini and coat, walking off stage.

"Girl; you be slayin out thur, Sally-boo," Sasha blurted as Sally entered the dressing room.

"Thanks, I'm saving up for my G.E.D."

They both laughed.

"You should think about that. You can't strip and prostitute forever. Something to fall back on," explained Taylor.

"I don't wanna do all that work," she said, pulling off her wig.


	4. Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy meets a familiar face as she drowns her sorrows and it's time to meet up to plan the reunion.

"At least find some rich old man, hopefully on his deathbed. Or maybe porn…"

"She's too lazy for porn," Eudora laughs.

"I could do porn!"

At a downtown club, Lucy is having her little night on the town, running in to an old friend.

"Well look at you, long time no see! Trying to get laid in that skimpy thing?!"

"Violet Gray," she gasped. "Biiiitttccchhhh, how you doin?"

"Recently, happily divorced and on the prowl, you?"

"I'm celebrating… a change in career, I guess," she downed her drink. "Another one, right here!"

"I don't know why your rude ass wanted to be a therapist, anyway," she laughed.

"It's not my fault they were all wimpy dumbasses. I was just giving them a lil tough love."

"Uh-huh. I think you need a job away from people."

"I need to get laid tonight."

"So, you here for the reunion, obviously. I can't wait to see how many people I'm better than, especially that emo loser; Charlie Brown," she laughs.

"I don't know or care if he shows up," she rolled her eyes. I can't believe we were friends."

"Ooooo… remember that time when Patty had that high school party and we got him to go?"

"Yeah girl! Me and Patty convinced him you were only mean because you liked him." She laughed.

"That I was drunk enough to admit my love and sex him up in promise," she blurted.

"I told him to meet you in the bedroom, hid behind the door, while she was under the bed, he went up there all hopeful and shit," she tossed back her glass.

"I was down to my bra and thong. I had him strip down to nothing, I walked up to him, asked him to finish me and as he reached around for my bra; I pushed him!"

"I opened the door and out he went!"

"It was hilarious! He fell on Tapioca and she screamed! He was laughed out the party," she laughed

"Oh my god, he did," she guffawed.

They laughed and laughed.  
"Patty threw his clothes out the bedroom window."

"Oh my god."

"Right?! I hope that blockhead shows up! I hope there's booze!"

"Hey Lucy, if we don't find any guys… you wanna… play like we did in high school?"

"I reeeally need dick. And can you believe Linus wouldn't let me stay with him, told me to stay with mom and dad. I had to get a hotel room that I didn't want to pay for."

"Lucy."

"Violet."

"Kiss me," she begged.

"No."

"Might catch a guy…" she sing-songed. "We can split one if we play our cards right."

"I 'played game' through out college, it's out of my system. Funny how so many thought Peppermint Patty was gay, and it was you."

"Yeah, my fault, couldn't let nobody know it was me. And I'm bi, you know that… my dirty lil secret," she laughed.

"Hey ladies. Me and my associate were watching you two and how about you join us for drinks and to converse?"

"Heeeyyyy," they both said.

The next day, everybody has decided to meet up briefly at the high school to make plans for the theme. Linus, Franklin, and Schroeder are waiting for the others in the front parking lot.

"So good to see you again, Linus, Franklin."

"We're the early ones, as usual," Franklin stated.

"Ten years, can you believe it? I wonder what everybody has been doin all these years?"

"My sister was a therapist, but she decided it wasn't for her, Peppermint Patty runs her dads garage-"

"Oh I bet Lucy was a great at her job, she's so good with people," Franklin rolled his eyes.

"Right. I think that might be Peppermint Patty coming now."

A Cutlass roars in to the parking lot, banging Disturbed, pulling in to the space over from Linus BMW M3.

"Who's that with her… is that Marcie, so did they actually hook up?"

"No, they're both straight, Schroeder. All that was rumors back then."

Peppermint Patty steps out, leans on the hood and lights a cigarette. Marcie walks over.

"Hey fellas. Hey Linus; I still want to thank you for designing the college library."

"It's no biggie."

"You work at the college as a librarian, Marcie?"

"I'm a professor, Schroeder."


	5. Gangs All Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alumni meet at the school to plan the reunion. Finally he's here.

“That's cool, Marcie. I can dig it.”

“Whassup guys! Hey Schroeder, is your band going to play at the reunion, you guys know any rock songs,” Peppermint Patty walked over.

“We could play at the reunion, it wouldn't be the same without me and my magic fingers blowing the roof off the joint.”

“I gotta make a phone call,” Linus said, walking off.

A phone rings, interrupting Bluetooth music. “Hey whassup, Linus?”

“Dude, are you in Minneapolis, yet?”

“Yeah, just got here. I stopped at Wafflehouse and was looking for somewhere to park my rig.”

“We're all meeting at the school to plan the party, right now and-“

“Hey! Watch it, you piece of shit,” he blows his horn. “Sorry, some dumbass just cut me off, flying out of this motel… stupid Audi drivers.”

“Hmmm. Anyway; Schroeder and Franklin are already up here, Frieda just got here, and guess what else?”

“What?”

“Peppermint Patty and Marcie are here, too. Worry about parking later, just get here.”

“Peppermint Patty, alright, I'll be there,” he sighs.

Linus hangs up and goes back to the others.

“Who were you talking too, Linus,” Asked Peppermint Patty.

“A client. So you finally got that car on the road?”

“Oh yeah! It's not finished, but she's a runner, a bit more interior and some paint. You wanna race?”

“Some other time.”

“Franklin; you're still looking good! I bet you got a nice lady, huh,” Frieda said.

“No, I'm single and loving it, what do you have in mind?”

“You mind being my date for the party?”

“I'm all yours, beautiful.”

A red Audi A6 pulls in, Lucy and Violet Gray steps out.

“The party is here, everybody,” Lucy yells.

“There goes the neighborhood, gang,” Schroeder rolled his eyes.

“Is that Lucy and Violet?! The girls are back in town, oh shit,” Frieda yells.

“What have you been up to, Frieda,” Violet shrieks.

“I'm an artist, I just went to a Con last weekend for a graphic novel I drew.

“Uh-oh… Lucy there goes that truck you cut off.”

A large rig pulls in to the parking lot, golden yellow with a black zig-zag strip down the cab and down the trailer.

“Doesn't that truck remind you of somebody,” Marcie thought aloud.

It pulls in to the bus as they stare on, the cab passing them by, truck shuts down and the door opens shortly after the brakes applied.

“Well if they have an issue about it, I'll slug them one! Not my fault they drive slower than my grandma,” Lucy yelled.

A boot hits the footboard with chains hanging from it, followed by heavy, baggy black jeans with straps and chains. A puff of smoke from a cigarette.

“Who the fuck are you gonna slug, Lucy,” Charlie asked, standing there in a band shirt under a black denim battle vest, hands in his pockets.

“Is that… Charlie Brown,” Lucy gasped.

“Lookin good, Charlie! Long time, no see,” Schroeder greeted.

Peppermint Patty seemingly star struck and blushing, Marcie is standing there wide-eyed, Franklin with a smirk.

“Aye, Jr; c'mon,” he yells walking up. A beagle jumps out the truck, walking up. Charlie fist bumps Franklin, Linus, and Schroeder.

“I see your sister is still a bitch.”

“Yep. The more things change, the more they stay the same.”

“Not me.”

“Is that Snoopys kid,” wondered Frieda. “Yep, his last one. I was thinking of going up to his grave later on, after I park the truck.”

“You're just going to drive your rig around? I can drive you where ever, Chuck. Hell… you can use my car if ya want, I know I can trust you, yeah it wouldn't be a problem, no problem at all,” Peppermint Patty blurted out.

“I've got a motorcycle with me, it's good.”

“Oh. I just thought it would be a chance to catch up. We're pretty much here, might as well go inside.”

“Hold up! You might think you're big and bad, looking like some rock band reject, I know you're the same loser you always have been. Nobody is impressed,” Lucy ranted.

Peppermint Patty gives her a death stare.

“The hell is wrong with you, grow the fuck up. The only person here who hasn't changed is you. Why are you even here,” Linus asked.

“Don't worry about it, bro. She might just need the right dick to put her in her place, maybe knocked on her ass. I'm not the one to fuck with, Lucy. Try me if you want.”

Charlie walks in with the rest of them, flicking his cigarette at her. That starts to set her off, as she begins to run towards him, Peppermint Patty grabs her by the shoulder in a death grip, her face nearly touching hers; “you lay a hand on that man, and he won't hafta punch you. I have a strong feeling he's been wanting to, but I'm going to knock you the fuck out, first. Don't forget I've always been as big and bad as you and Violet… I'm just waiting for a reason.” She pushed her just hard enough to get the picture, before strutting in the door with Marcie in tow.


	6. The Boys Are Back In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get together to celebrate and get reaquainted. Also ended up in sort of the wrong place, but right time.

After the meeting, everybody starts to make plans to get   
together.

“Hey Charlie, we're thinking about hitting up a strip club tonight, you in,” asked Franklin.

“Yeah, sounds good. Linus has my number. It'll be good to catch   
up. I got tales of lot lizards and bar fights.”

“So I just got off the phone with Patty and she wants to have a   
girls night,” said Frieda.

“Sure beats sitting in a motel room, how about you, Violet?”

“I could sit with you in your motel.”

“No… girls night. Sound good?”

“Oh. Yeah, let's do that. Just us girls, I can't wait.”

“Hello Charles, can I talk to for a moment,” asked Marcie.

“Sure thing, Marc,” he said walking towards his cab.

“I shouldn't be saying this… Patricia is thrilled to have you here and well…”

“I can tell. I was thinking about maybe stopping by her place after I park my truck. I haven't seen her in so long. I always avoid this state, you know why.”

“Marcie! Where the hell are you?!”

“She's been on your side for years, Charles. She's been a wreck, consumed in her job for a distraction.”

“I think I know what you're getting at.”  
“Marcie!”

“I have another question; I bought a motorcycle that needs work, could you help me?”

“You on a bike,” he laughs. “Yeah, I can help, take my number.”  
He gives her his number and walks to his truck. Marcie walks to the car.

“Where were you at?”

“I was talking to Charles,” she replied, sitting in the car.

“What exactly did you talk to him about?”

“Motorcycle tips and if he could help me with mine.”

“You have a motorcycle, I just can't believe that,” she huffed.

“I told you months ago and asked you to help,” she exclaimed.

Charlie’s truck started up and drove off, Marcie watched her blush as it drove away.

“This might be your last chance to tell him how you feel, he might not stick around after the reunion.”

“It's hard, Marcie! Look at him; he looks so hardcore, the way he stood up to Lucy was impressive,” she started the car. “He's changed so much, he probably wouldn't be interested in plain old me.”

Marcie just stares at her trying to take in the words, looking at the women who's pretty much dressed the same as he, trying to find the alleged “plain”.

Later on Charlie meets up with the guys at a strip club.

“Cool motorcycle, Charlie,” Linus greeted.

“Oh snap,” Franklin said.

“My trailer is a mobile home, cool, huh?”

“Time to see some hot ladies,” Schroeder walks in.

“Anybody keep up with Pig-pen,” Charlie ask walking in.

“He drives a garbage truck,” Franklin replied.

“Ah.”

They sit at a table near the stage, order a round of beers, watching the girl on the stage.

“Man, oh man! I would love to get a piece of her, aye Charlie,” goaded Schroeder.

“She does look good. Matter of fact, she looks familiar. Kinda like my sisters dumb friend from back in the day.”

They watch the girl on stage ending her dance routine, her hair cut in some sort of bob, the hair on top, some light brunette color. Her nose stud catching a bit of light, and chest bounced so youthfully, what little was there.

“Yeah, that's Eudora. You probably could get that,” Linus laughed. “Maybe even for free.”

“So, Charlie; you ever, ever finally get with that red-headed girl,” Schroeder asked.

“Actually I did in college. It was okay for a lil while, she turned in to a bitch and I dumped her.”

“What was her name,” Franklin wondered.

“Jenice was her name. As I recovered from high school bullshit, finding myself; I mustered up the strength to talk to her… drunk… at a party. We hooked up, dated.”

“That sounds like you,” Linus laughed.

“Anybody seen my sister, lately?”

“Time to time, she keeps to herself, I don't know what she does.”

“You mean she finally got over her crush on you?”

“Yeah. She still calls me her ‘Babboo',” he mocked.

Schroeder waves two fives at the girl walking around; “my man Charles just got back in town, the man needs a lap dance.”

“Oh shit!,” Charlie yelled after her butt hit his lap.

“You look like a tough guy,” she states, sitting in his lap.

She rubbed her tits in his face, moving her hips around. He over the years found certain things erotic in a woman, eyeing her larger than normal areola, had to keep himself calm, her nipples dragged across his chest, like two small marshmallows on a set of saucers, he was getting aroused, to which the Tripps he was wearing, were not going to hide it.

“I'm a trucker, I get around and been around. Back home for a reunion.”

“You are a tough guy. Tell you what; I'll give you my number and maybe I can give you a private dance,” she offered with her index finger on the tip of his tent.

“Sounds good to me,” he grinned. “Sorry about that, it's those tits of yours, I got a thing for big areolas.”

She smiled, rubbing one on his lips as she got up pressing her whole tit in to his face , swinging her leg free of his lap.

“Charlie Brown, you're a smooth operator,” Franklin said.  
“You learn a thing or two on the road.”

“Hey, so where do you live at, now,” Schroeder asked.

“Got a place in Santa Ana, not much, but home.”

“Lucy actually lives in St. Louis, Patty, Frieda live here. Most people left the city, or the state, that I kept up with.”

“Look at these ladies… god damn! Been a while since I've been here. Popped my strip club cherry here,” Schroeder finished his beer.

The girl from moments ago returns with her number on a napkin, “here ya go, bad boy. Rest up tonight and call me in the afternoon. Whenever the fuck you want, the rest of the week, just not ten to four.”

“I gotcha.”

“What's your name?”

“Chuck.”

“With a truck!”

“Chuck with a truck,” he grinned. I'll shoot you a text in a minute.”

“My names Suzanne. Chuck with a truck, I wish I could give you a preview here, but the boss runs this place clean. The lap dance stalls are all doorless.”

“It's okay, Suzy. I wouldn't want you getting in trouble. A job and living comes first.”

“You've got to be one of the best guys here! Well I gotta run!”

“Damn… Chuck,” Franklin laughs.

“Yeah. I like that name better than Charles or Charlie.”

“Aye Schroeder; you want a private dance,” Franklin asked.

“Shit yeah, let's go,” he stood up.

They follow two blondes to the private area.

“I'm going to go smoke one,” Charlie said.

“I'll join you,” Linus stood up.

Charlie sent Suzanne a text as he walked out. They both light up and hear a commotion on the side of the building.

“Hey, no need for all that rudeness, baby,” the guy said.

“Get the fuck off of me,” she ordered.

They watch it unfurl as the guy has her trapped at her car.


	7. Still That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We peek in on girls night, already in session, laughing and dishing.

“Look; I just walked out that place horny as hell. All I'm asking is a lil sucky sucky on my dick. I'll be on my way.”

“I wouldn't even give you the lotion and tissues out my car!”  
“Bitch you think this is a game?!”

Charlie tossed his cigarette making his way towards the two, with Linus in tow. Once he's right up on the guy, he taps him on the shoulder.

“Hey fella, leave the girl alone.”

“Relax, when I'm done we can both get some,” he turned.

“Big brother,” she focuses in, stunned.

“That you Sally,” he grabs the guys collar.

“It is you big brother!”

He punches the guy in the mouth, letting him go. He rushes at Charlie and gets hit in the eye, catching his hand, screaming “mother fucker,” before Charlie knocks his hands away and gives him a right cross to his temple, collapsing the man on the ground.

“Sally, what th-,” he started.

The boss and two bouncers ran out the side door, seeing her and Charlie. She jumped in front of him, as he lit another cigarette.

“Stop! This is my brother!”

“That guy on the ground was harassing my baby sister.”

“Wait, wait, so you're her actual brother and you were here watching her? And why were you out here without security?!”

“Luckily I missed her on stage, I don't think I could bare to see that. I didn't even know she worked here,” he turns to her. “Why did you come out here without protection, you're lucky I was here.”

“I just wanted to run out to my car real quick.”

“Do you ever think? You're a grown woman now, Sally. It's time to start taking some kinda responsibility,” he scolded.

“Why don't you two help this guy to his feet,” the boss said as the guy comes to.

“What about this guy,” asked one.

“I'm her brother, what do you think I'm going to do to her,” he eyed.

“I am responsible, big brother! Me and Eudora have an apartment, I have a car, not behind on anything.”

“Well I was going to tell her the same thing. I'm Jack, I own this place. Sally has been here for a year and she's one I look out for, her main issue is being late here and there, but that's mostly Eudora’s fault.”

“That's good to hear. I’m Chuck; I drive a semi over the road. I feel like I should be mad at my sister for being a stripper, but she could be working fast food or homeless. Gotta think positive about things sometimes.”

“It's nice to meet you, young man,” Jack holds out a hand.

“That man over there is my sweet Babboo.”

“Yeah, I'm her pimp,” he laughs, rolling his eyes.

“I’d hate to offend, but in the sick way that I'm proud of my sister; I don't think I can hang at a strip club where she works.”

“I understand that. You're welcome back as long as she isn't working,” he laughs.

Franklin and Schroeder come walking around the corner.  
“We were wondering where you two went to,” Franklin said.  
“Hey, why's your sister up here, Chuck? Don't tell me she works here,” Schroeder wondered.

“Yeah, she does.”

“Big brother just knocked a guy out, trying to manhandle me!”

“I got it alllll on video,” Linus smirked.

“Shit, we gotta see that,” Franklin laughed.

“I think I'm ready for food,” Charlie said.

“You don't wanna go back in for just a little bit longer,” Schroeder asked.

A familiar voice cries from the side door; “Hey Sally, you're on stage, girl! Hey Chuck with a Truck, what’s going on here?”

“My brother just knocked a guy out for me.”

“He's your brother?! Girl you shoulda told me about him months ago!”

“Bye Suzanne. Bye Sally.”

“I love you, big broher!”

“I love you too. Stay safe!”

“Bro, you leaving forreal,” Schroeder asked.

“I'm going to get food. I suggest yall do the same. Don't let my friends back in there if my sister is working,” he hugs Sally. “I love you, keep your shit together.”

“I can grant that request for you, Chuck. Have a good night sir.”

He turns as he walks to his bike; “Get my number from Suzanne, Sally. Don't let these fools see you naked.”

A nightclub downtown. The girls are having a drunken good time.

“I cannot believe you thought you could be a therapist,” Frieda laughed.

“How the hell is that funny,” Lucy snapped.

“We love you, but you're not the nicest of people, be serious,” Tapioca laughed.

“Okay! Okay! Well I'm going to need something I can do with my credentials.”

“Why don't you be a motivational speaker,” laughed Violet. “You're so good with people.”

“All right ladies, we're here for a good time,” Tapioca said.

“Is everything good at your job? What was it you did, Jell-O?”

The girls laughed.

“You know I work at my dads pudding company, Lucy,” she snapped.

“No, no, no! Yogurt, right?!”

“Frieda!”

“Popsicles!”

“That's not even a dairy product, Patty! Yall some bitches!”

“The best bitches,” they all yelled.

“Do we really want to go to this reunion, this is all the reunion we need.”

“I'm mildly interested in how everybody turned out and how bad the losers got,” Frieda answered.

“You're just interested in the ladies… Violet,” Patty cooed.

“What are you getting at?”

“Oh c'mon Violet Gray! We aren't kids anymore, it's okay if you're gay.”

Lucy looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Don't you give me that, I know all about the situation.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let's change the subject. I need another drink,” Violet walked off.

“Okay Violet… dropping it,” Patty yelled.

“So what situation,” Frieda asked closer.

“Patty,” Lucy gave a stern look.

“Oh stop it, Lucy! We're all friends,” she waved a hand. “Patty?”


	8. Still so...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls night out. Great minds think alike, huh?

“Soooo… remember when she outed Peppermint Patty as a lesbian?”

“That was hilarious! I remember in home-ec she told Marcie she wanted to drop out after it spread all over school,” Tapioca laughed.

“Yeah she wouldn't change in the locker rooms with us anymore,” Lucy said.

“Anyway; it was Violet that asked her out, thinking she was gay. Peppermint Patty's loud ass said ‘hell no' and started to draw attention and it made Violet mad, so she flipped it on her and screamed.”

“Shit. That could’ve backlashed on us,” Frieda said.  
“That's not why she did it. I admit… it was funny. Back then, nowadays I think back and the way we treated her and Charlie Brown…” she looks up. “Awe shit.”

They all look up to see Violet standing there. She walks off and Lucy and Frieda follow her to the bathroom.

“Why the fuck are you still talking about that?!”

“We were curious,” Frieda replied.

“I didn't want anything to do with it.”

“Sure you didn't, Lucy, you were the only one who knew!”

“Nope. Patty told the story, not me.”

“We're grown ass women, we don't care if you're gay.”

“It's-,” Lucy started.

“I'm not some dyke ass, lesbo cunt,” she cried angrily.

“Violet.”

“No Lucy. I've been with men, I've had dick!”

“Did you like it?”

“What kinda ques- yes… the dick part more.”

“Violet. You can fuck all the dick you want. We know you like women. Admit it. We don't care.”

“How about we tell the rest of the story, then?”

“Ummm,” Lucy's voice dropped.

“Yeah, nothing to worry about, right,” she snapped.

“The rest of the story,” Frieda spoke puzzled.

“We… secretly dated after her heart got broke.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah,” Lucy straightened up. “I had been curious about it and told her I would try.”

“Hmmm. Well you were a bit nicer back then. Not much, but noticeable,” Frieda mentioned.

“I can't face them now that they know,” she teared up.

“You can. No ones going to give a damn. I hope they won't. They'll tease you, sure,” Frieda said.

“I don't give a damn if they know about us… I live in St. Louis, damn it. Now get your ass out there!”

“Nope.”

“Don't make me slug you woman,” she threatened. “Frieda, let's go.”

They both grabbed an arm and hauled her out the bathroom, pushing her towards their cackling table. All eyes on her, as she fakes it to make it.

“Was there an orgy in there,” Patty asked.

“Since you already know; I did ask Peppermint Patty out, I thought she was gay, she turned me down... loudly. So… I'm… yeah… I'm…”

“Gay as fuck. Whatever. We weren't laughing because you're gay,” Patty replied.

“We thought it was funny how you pinned it on ‘ol tombitch,” Tapioca laughed. “I mean aside from Lucy, we aren't petty lil bitches anymore.”

“Sit down, Ellen DeGeneres, relax.”

“I don't think it's all that funny like it used to be. I was relieved, it coulda been me.”

“I'm going to get another round of shots,” Lucy said, grabbing Violets face and kissing her on the lips.

“The fuck,” Tapioca blurted. “What really went on in there, you and Lucy dating?”

“No… I don't know why she did that.”

Lucy comes back with shot glasses; “so… after that debacle; me and Violet secretly dated, it wasn't bad, I just kept telling myself it was wrong, my parents fault. I made an executive decision that I will date you again Violet. Only if I can still have boyfriends and/or dick.”

“Um I like having dick, too. I don't want us to be a secret, I'll agree if it's not a secret.”

“All right! Let's drink to the lesbo bitches,” Tapioca held up her shot glass.

They all knocked back their glasses, slamming them on the table.

“You know… it won't be official until yall get a cat,” Frieda laughed.

“Whatever. So who do any of you keep up with,” Lucy asked.

“I had a fun night with Linus a few days ago,” Frieda answered.

“Ooo's” all around, much to Lucy's annoyance.

“I haven't had time, I've been living my life. I take that back; I'm on Pig-Pens garbage route,” Tapioca said.

“I guess he has a reason to be dirty, now,” Violet laughed.

“Girl, he said he was married!”

“To who,” Patty asked.

“Remember Charlotte Braun?”

“Noooo,” Violet exclaimed.

“Yes!”

“Who,” Frieda asked.

“We went to elementary together and after that she went to other schools.”

“I'm getting hungry and blitzed,” Violet.

“hungry for snatch,” Lucy laughed.

“I got a buffet right here, too.” She purred.

“The night is still young,” Tapioca said.

“Well we been here basically all night. I'd like to be sober enough to drive and I'm hungry.”

“Fiiinnnneeee. I could probably eat, too.”

“Where are we going to find an all night yogurt place,” Patty wondered.

Tapioca just gives her an eye.

“I know a diner that has good food and it's open all night.”

They get ready to leave.

“So who's car should we take,” Frieda asked.

“Who's most sober,” Tapioca laughs.

“Not. You,” Lucy deduced.

“Let's let the couple take their own car, yall can ride with me,” Patty said walking off.

Violet just stands there with a grin on her face.

“What are you grinning about, let's go before they leave us,” Lucy walked to Violets car.

Once Violet got in with a huff, she turned to Lucy; “did you really mean all of that?”

“No, I just tossed myself out of the closet as a ploy… of course I meant it. I know how our breakup hurt you, I honestly was not sure of myself and I didn't want to be like this. Sometimes I felt empty as I ignored my desire for women. When I saw you, I felt like I was going to fall back to old ways. I hated that part of myself, I thought I buried it deep enough in my subconscious and for a long time women didn't attract me anymore,” she laughed a little. “I must be a shitty therapist if I can't work through my own problems.”

“Is it too soon to say I love you,” she asked nervously.

“How about this,” Lucy leaned over and kissed her.

They kissed until they heard a horn and familiar shrieking voices. Holding up a middle finger a piece, kept kissing. 

“How long had you been out of the closet, Vee?”

“Once I graduated high school, first thing I did was go to a gay bar and paid somebody to sponsor me,” she started the car. “I felt free, that I was with some sort of family.

“Damn, I missed out on all of that. I missed you, I did. Hurt for a long time.”

“Now you can try to be happy for once. We can't change the past. Grow from it and grow together, be better people. You don't have to hide behind anger and jealousy anymore.”

“Watch the road, not my boobs, Vee,” she giggled.


	9. The After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys got their food, the girls did the same and it seems like the right place at the wrong time

On the outskirts of downtown, the boys are chilling, stuffing their faces and laughing it up in a corner booth, trying to catch up with each other.

“So, Schroeder; what happened to those dreams of playing with orchestras and shit,” Charlie wondered.

“I did man, I still do, but it doesn't keep food on the table, plus I figured I needed to broaden my range some. I get more gigs with my jazz band, than I did trying to play full time for an orchestra. I still love Beethoven, but other shits just as good.”

“We should jam one day. I learned guitar, and on a dare; learned how to play a sitar.”

“Why'd you start driving a rig,” Franklin wondered.

“I after high school, I needed to get out of here. College was okay until Jenice ruined it, I felt like I was going to go backwards, so I thought it would toughen me up, plus seeing the country could do some good.”

“It sure toughened you up. Linus I need that video. When we seen you get out that truck, we almost didn't recognize you,” Franklin replied.

“Yeah. He must've drove his truck through a Hot Topic out of rage,” Linus laughed.

“I'm not wearing some lame polo shirt anymore, like some Jersey Shore reject. The lot lizards love it, though.”

“Peppermint Patty dresses like you do… though it seemed like natural transition for her,” Schroeder stated.

“I think I told her one day, that I was wondering when she was gonna start dressing like that, took her long enough,” Franklin added.

“Did she slug you for it?”

“No, but I was ready,” he laughed. “I think she thought about it, when I said it was about time she got closed toe shoes. I ran from her.”

They all laughed.

“Actually I think her and Charlie… uh; Chuck would make a great couple. Since growing older, there would probably be enough chemistry for good dynamics,” Linus hypothesized.

“Ehhhh,” Charlie retored.

“Aye man, she’s always been crazy about you. I know she's single. I don't see how you were so blind to it,” Franklin said with a mouthful of fries.

“Oh I knew. She was just too much back then.”

“Have you seen her since earlier today,” Linus wondered.

“Nah, should I? Is it that big a deal?”

A resounding “yes, you blockhead,” echoed through the diner.

“God damn it. There's my sister,” he groaned.

“Maybe if we be real still… she won't see us. Isn't she like attracted to movement or happiness,” Franklin said.

Before they knew it, Lucy was standing right in front of them, drunk and angry.

“You assholes are in my favorite booth! Move it,” she ordered.

“You guys hear something,” Schroeder asked.

“Did it sound like; wah wah, wah wah wah,” Charlie laughed.  
They all burst out laughing as Lucy gets madder.

“Of course it would be Charlie Brown to ruin my great night!”

“What? By existing? Piss off,” he laughs. “Sometimes I wonder how we were ever friends, how we tolerated your crabby bitch ass. Or used too.”

“Lucy, just leave them alone,” Frieda asked.

“No! Just look at him; all high and mighty, wishy-washy bastard. He's just-“

“I'm not wishy-washy. I have a successful job, a house, and humility, you narcissistic, entitled, self-important little girl. I have grown to be a humble man. Why are you so filled with hate?”

“We're not kids anymore, Lucy, can't you just let the man be happy? I'm sorry Charlie,” Frieda said.

“We're adults. She's still the same little girl trying to yank the football. And it's Chuck,” he relaxed in the booth.

“Sorry… Chuck. Honestly I don't know about these girls, but I am really sorry we treated you like shit and didn't care,” Frieda teared up. “After talking with Linus; like you, I'd rather forget the memories. If you still hate me, I accept that. We were reminiscing and it wasn't as funny as we used to think.”

“I have let most of that shit go and live my life. It still dances in the back of my head, but it's whatever.”

“Still… I'm sorry. I used to be on your baseball team for fucks sake, we should've stayed friends. It was all you wanted and we made everything worse.”

“Oh go fuck yourself, Chaaarrlie Broowwnn,” Lucy snapped.

“I actually owe you one, Lucille; you made me the man I am today,” he stood up and gave her a kiss on the lips. “You should be proud of your creation… ugly people make beautiful offspring, or something like that.”

“I agree, you are ugly. All those years you wanted me, you coulda had me if you weren't so nasty. Beauty is skin deep, not hard for the ugly to seep through,” Schroeder added.

“You're going to let them talk to me like that, Linus,” she growled.

“I lived with you, no comment,” he replied, sipping coffee.

“Baby, you need to let go, we ran him through the wringer, he almost committed suicide once. Where is that heart I fell for, please. I stopped hating him years ago, sure we laugh about it now, but it's time to stop,” Violet begged.

“No, no.”

“Why do you hate me so much? I literally tried to be your friend growing up, and left you alone in high school. I don't get the glee from tearing me down, your brothers down. Wouldn't you rather be loved and have friends, than being a lonely, insufferable cunt? Your- I guess girlfriend is begging you to fucking stop. There's nothing to fucking win.”

“Don't prove me wrong for trying to love you again. This isn't the woman I fell for, not even then.”

“You're supposed to help crazy people, not be crazy, sis.”  
“I'm not going to be with a hateful person. I won't do it. I can be a bitch, but I'm not. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that, never did. Honestly I like being liked. Let it go, if you love me, you'll be more humane.”

Lucy just fumed with her fist clutched. Finally speaking; “I don't want to lose you, Vee. I just came to terms and forced myself to accept that I am bisexual, all for you. Something I hated about myself. You make me really happy, the same happy I saw in everybody, but me. I need to get some fresh air.”

With that, she walked outside.

“I'm terribly sorry, Chuck. I wish I could undo everything. I'm sorry for ruining your night. Sorry for being a dumb teenager. I don't know why we did it,” Violet begged.

“I was an easy target,” he shrugged. “I always had this thought of dragging Lucy up and down the street with my motorcycle, but the rest of you, whether for good or bad, never thought about yall. You might be able to change her. As far as me, I don't know if her groveling to me, would make me forgive. Just… fuck all this shit, eat and be merry. It's really past due for me to let go of all the resentment.”

“There's somebody else I owe an apology to,” she said. “I'll take every punch too. I deserve it.”

“Mood killer,” Franklin moaned.

“Nah. Like Frieda said; we all changed. Charlie Brown would never forgive them, but Chuck is a man who forgives, Chuck has clarity.”

“If Chuck keeps talking in the third person, he's going to be wearing hash browns,” Franklin threatened.

“Oh yeah,” he asked, throwing the slice of tomato from his burger.

Franklin flung a spoon of hash browns, hitting Charlie and Linus, they retaliated by throwing fries at him.

“Oh it's on, fucker,” Franklin tossed some scrambled eggs.

“Fellas… contain yourselves,” Schroeder instructed.  
They turned on him, laughing maniacally, pelting him with eggs and potatoes, as he threw back the scraps in defense.

“That was a weird situation that just happened… buzzkill,” Tapioca said.

“Yeah, it was. No clue where all of that came from,” Violet sat down. “Charlie deserves an apology, though.”

“He does seem like a whole new man. Kinda sexy too. I was honestly expecting him to cold clock her ass, and he kissed her. That. Was. Funny. She got so mad,” Tapioca replied.

“I don't know what her deal is, she was so happy after we got back together. I thought it would be a little different than high school.”

“She was rather nicer I guess when you two were an item, why didn't you tell us,” Frieda mused.

“We were terrified. I wasn't sure if I wanted it, I thought I was supposed to like boys. She kept trying to tell me it was okay to like girls and then things started going south, She broke up with me, saying it was one thing it was a secret, but to act like the police are going to bust us at any moment was the last straw. She dumped me, so I wouldn't dump her, then swore off girls, so she wouldn't get hurt,” she revealed.

“So it was your fault she has so much anger,” Patty wondered.

“Part of it, I guess. I should talk to her,” she sighed.

“I saw her leave, so I don't know about that,” Frieda mentioned.

“When?”

“A little while ago. She came back in, used the restroom and left.”

“Shit,” she muttered. “Please, not again.”

“You're not going to find her, now. Let's just eat and go home. As drunk as she is, you'll probably find her at her hotel room,” Patty instructed. “Excuse, miss; can we get that last order to go?”


	10. Last Hurrah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One possible last time as Charlie ponders what his friends talked about, might as well take Suzy's offer.

The next day Charlie woke up bright and early in the afternoon, checking his phone, seeing a text from Marcie about being free to help her with her motorcycle, letting her know, he'll be there sometime before tonight. It has been a while for him, so eyeing the text under Marcie’s, hits the call button.

“Hey… hello,” Suzanne struggled to answer.

“Hey sexy Suzy, it's Chuck.”

“Oh… Chuck with a truck! Sorry, my hands were full when I tried to answer. What's up?”

“Just wondering if you were free an wanted to uphold your promise, is all.”

“My prom- oh! Oh yeah… I'm at the grocery store, but I can swing by when I leave here, show you what I can do.”

“Awesome. I'm in the trailer park off route 227, the yellow truck with the black zig-zag.”

“I know exactly where you're at! I'll be there soon,” she hung up.

With a smile, Charlie made him and junior lunch, catching up on local television; the news and whatever local shows to drown out the silence as he eats his Maruchan ramen and fried sausage. Laughing at a news article, lights a cigarette, tossing the bowl in the sink.

“I might need to gather some tools to help Marcie with her bike later,” he said to Snoopy junior. “I know she doesn't have any.”

Junior barked.

“Yeah, she's all scholar,” he petted him.

Charlie sat a small bag by the door, next to his helmet, walking towards the bathroom and starting the shower, he looks at himself in the mirror, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Eyeing the cut scars under his tattoos and back to his face.

“You are one baaaad mother fucker, Chuck,” he said walking out.  
Hooking his phone to the stereo, returns to the bathroom in the shower. Suzanne is driving through the trailer park, looking for his truck.

“It has to be around here somewhere,” she thought aloud.

Rounding another turn, she spots it in the back on a large lot, near two other semis. Parking near his bike, she stands on the top step and knocked on the door. A noise catches her on the second attempt; music coming from the trailer, she pulls out her phone to call him.

Charlie notices a phone call cutting off his music, muttering “shit” to himself, turning off the shower, wrapping in a towel, pacing to the door. He got an eye full of Suzanne holding her phone.

“C'mon in, Suzy,” he unlocked and opened the screen door.  
She walks in, his eyes follow the shapely girl in cut-off jean shorts and a halter top, showing her stomach. He shut both doors.

“Good music choice,” she wrapped an arm around him, listening to the rock music.

“Brings me peace of mind,” he pulled her in for a kiss.

She lingered for a second pulling away, “we'll get there. Just sit down and enjoy the show.”

Charlie lead her to the couch, sitting. Suzanne gets the feel for the music, running her hands in her hair, strutting in a circle with her fingers in her waistband, kicking her Converse All Stars off, leaning forward with her hands on his shoulders, licking up his neck to his ear, sucking on his earlobe. Before he could turn to sneak a kiss, she backs off, turning her back to him, rocking her hips, she plops down on him, leaning back as she grinds in his lap, she pulls her shirt off, showing the bikini underneath.

Standing just long enough to turn around, her hands run her body and cup her chest. Holding an arm under them, pulling his head in her cleavage with her free hand.

“How you like it so far?”

“You were born for it.”

Suzanne straddles him, untying her bikini, tossing it and bouncing her tits in her hands. Leaning forward rubbing her chest on his, he lets his tongue lick her as his face passes between her tits. Sliding his hands from her hips to them, he gives them a squeeze, pulling her close, taking a each nipple to his mouth. 

“All right, Chuck.”

She tugs at his towel, pulling it open, sweeping her tits across his cock, her tongue traces down his stomach down to the tip, cupping her mouth around it, tugging gently, feeling it grow in her mouth. Lips slide down the shaft head twisted on return, a small pop when she breaks free. Squeezing it in her tits, rubbing the length, it barely fits between them. Her eyes stare briefly before they catch his, standing, zig-zagging her shorts down, turning just as her thigh gap shows, shoving her ass in his face and stepping out of them. Charlie pulls her down by her g-string, she backs her ass up, grinding on his hard cock. Leaning back, she lifts her ass, he pulls the down g-string to her knees and lays his cock down, it pops up between her thighs filling the gap, Suzanne smirks as it looks like her own. Grinding her labia on it, she pants at the touch of it on her lower lips, inching forward with each gyration until the head rubs her clit, a little more and it starts to slip just inside and graze her ass hole. She works it inside her and her back stiffens to his grunt, forcing herself to continue the lap dance with him inside.

“Damn, big boy,” she huffs. 

Charlie plays with her nipples, feeling her rapid breathing, clenching his cock with a little shake, moaning to her orgasm. Pulling herself away before she changes her mind, turns down on her knees and cleans her juices from his rock hard dick. Her sucking is slow and methodical, still to the music.

“The bedroom,” he leans forward.

She slowly slides her mouth away, grabs a hand of his, standing and pulling him up. He picks her up as they kiss, carrying her to the bedroom. Snoopy junior runs out. Pinning her against the trailer wall, sticking in her slick wet pussy, with a moan from her as he shoves it in pounding, taking a step back once her legs are locked around him.

“Fuckin shit! I never had a guy do this to me,” she wailed.

His hands hold her ass firmly, slamming her down on his cock over and over, working out her first orgasm. Suzanne’s legs tense up, her nails dig in his back, tits bouncing, she's getting him full length, the pressure is overwhelming with the air being drawn in. She threw her head back and pulled herself closer bellowing in his ear. Charlie walked to the bed laying themselves down. She rolled over on her hands and knees, propping her ass in the air waiting for him to mount her.

“Damn Chuck, I need more of that.”

“Like it rough, huh,” he mounted her.

Running his hands over her hips, pushing back in with slow hard strokes, listening to the playlist on his phone. Her pussy tightens and releases with her breathing, he reaches under her and rubs her clit, going slightly faster than his strokes causing her back to arch and fall, she goes down om her elbows, pushing back in to him. Getting closer once again dropping her head.

“Do guys just hard fuck you often?”

“Most of them,” her voice breaks. “Not that I don't like it rough… it's just…”

She starts to breath harder and harder, he pulls out to the tip and flips her over, laying on her, locking his lips with hers. Shortening his strokes as his shaft runs against her clit, her orgasm slightly delayed from the maneuver building back up slowly, she holds his back and breaches his mouth with her tongue, his free hand traces along her side causing her body to flinch. He breaks away to kiss down to her neck, where he lightly sucks.

“Oh! Oh that's it,” she held him.

He brought his face back to hers and kissed her chin, her mouth caught his as she tried to kiss him when she started to reach climax, chest pushing against his, eyes closed as she gasped for air and clenched his cock hard, screaming through a closed mouth.

“Where do you want me to cum at, Suzy,” he asked.

“In me,” she tried to catch her breath. “You made me feel like a woman and not just a cock pocket, cum in me Chuck, I can give you that much.”

Charlie continues stroking, building up his own climax, enjoying the idea of topping off her pussy with his cum. It had been a while and one thing he never got over was how depressing masturbating was.

“That's it, baby… oh god… I feel it growing.”

“It'll be a nice load,” he gritted.

“I hope it is. Give me that load… yes please.”

He starts to push harder in to her, his last stroke held firm with his release, growling through his teeth, followed by two small involuntary pumps. She laid his head next to hers.

“Fuck,” he blurted.

“Right. Fuck.”

He rolls on his back and she lays on his chest and kisses him on the lips.

“We need to do this again. Most guys just don't even care about me getting off. I started just sucking them off once they got close, to steal some of the satisfaction. I was going to do you, but you gave a damn, ya know?”

“I'm not those guys, I appreciate any chance I get with a woman,” he reached for his pack of cigarettes, lighting one. “I never had women eating out of the palm of my hand.”

“Coulda surprised me. Can we do this again?”

“Maybe. I'm just here for this reunion, though. Everybody keeps telling me that this female friend of mine really likes me and that I should ask her out on a date.”

“How long have you known her?”

“Since we were five. I saw her the other day and she is kinda cute… I don't know-“

“You two been friends since you were five and she's had a crush on you this long?”

“I haven't been here or talked to pretty much anybody since college.”

“She still likes you, she loves you.”

“I said I would say something, but it's been so long.”

“Fuck that. You're good man, you better talk to her and snatch her up, don’t no girl be crushing on some dude for the fun of it. Don't waste her love for you, like some blockhead.”

“I think you're right, Suzy.”

“Duh. If she's up for it, maybe we can all fool around some.”

Charlie grins at the idea.

“It's time for me to go, so you can go see your woman, I'm not coming between that,” she sighed, getting up.

“Yeah… long day ahead.

He grabbed a pair of black heavy canvass Corhart pants, pulling them on and clipping his chains to them, stepping in to a pair of boots and grabbing a black shirt with a yellow stripe that looks like fire. Walking her out, he stops in the bathroom, sprays on cologne and deodorant, throwing his shirt on as he watches Suzanne look for her clothes.

“Well Chuck… incase things work out, here's a goodbye kiss,” she kissed him deeply with tongue. “Or if they work out another way, maybe a seeya later kiss.”

“Yeah, seeya later, Suzy.”

“I will be asking your sister if you get the girl or not,” she stepped out the door. “Chuck… with a truck.”


	11. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to make rounds after a good "breakfast", Charlie visits his two old girl friends, does Peppermint Patty swing the bat, hit or miss?

He mulls over what she told him. She most likely doesn't even know Trish, yet figured it all out, must be that women's intuition. Somebody I met just last night said the same as everybody else, could this be a sign? He thought to himself.

“Alright Jr. hold down the fort and I'll be back a bit later and we can ride,” he grabbed his phone, wallet and tool bag.

Snoopy junior giving an understanding bark, posting himself in a window, was all the acknowledgement he needed. Jumping on his Indian Chief, he was off in a rumble.

“Let's see what ‘ol Trish is up to, today,” he said to himself.

Pulling up to the garage, he heard some Nirvana spilling out the opened door. She seemed to be deep in to a Ford Escape. With a smile, he slowly walked up the side of the SUV and leaned on it.

“God! The fuck were they thinking putting an internal water pump on these damn things?!”

“That's a good question,” he blurted.

She jumped, hitting her head on the hood, “who the fuck…”

He peeked under the hood at her with a devilish grin.

“Play it cool,” she told herself. “Chuck, good to see ya!”

“How's it going with you?”

“Oh… same shit different day,” she rubbed her head. “You can't be sneaking up on a girl under the hood, Chuck. I woulda slugged you for that, back in the day.”

“How about for old times,” he laughed.

She punched him in the arm one good time. His muscle barely had some give to it.

“Looks like Trish has gotten soft over these years,” he laughed.

“So, you driving that big rig, I bet a man like you has ladies in all the forty-eight, huh?”

“Mmm… not really,” he lit a cigarette.

“C'mon, Chuck, I know the ladies can't keep their hands off you,” she lit one herself.

“I'm not really worried about them, I'm just trying to make money, so me and Jr. can have a good life.”

“I feel ya. Besides… you might catch something Ajax can't clean from those lot lizards.”

“Truth.”

“So… Jr. that has to be Snoopy's pup, right?”

“Yep. Spittin' image, isn't he? His favorite thing to do is have me read him Snoopy's stories before we go to bed.”

“Awww… that's so cute. Ever think about getting them published?”

“Working on it, actually. So where you staying, I know you must have a nice place with this job,” he looked around.

“Right here. Still living with my dad.”

“Ah. Guess you don't bring boys home that much, huh?”

“I did the dating thing for a while, I'm just waiting on Mr. Right.”

“I see. Are you okay, you seem really calm, not all chatty as usual.”

“I'm not that same little girl, c'mon now,” she waved at him.

“You were just the other day,” he laughed.

“I was just excited, yeah. Hadn't seen you in forever.”

He just looks at her.

“What?!”

“I guess I shouldn't expect everybody to be the same. Except Lucy.”

“Ugh.”

“I know. She showed up at the diner on the edge of town and made a scene with us.”

“What, where you in her favorite seat?”

“Yeah, actually.”

She burst out laughing. “I swear I shoulda beat that girl in high school.”

“I feel sorry for her. Plus; I think her and Violet were dating, and she might've broke up with her last night over her being an ass.”

“Serves her right… wait… her and Violet? That bitch… I still can't believe what she did-“

“Hey, chill. That shit is in the past,” he held her hand in his.

A calm washed over her, she could feel herself blushing. Oh if he would unzip her and take her on the counter, she just might let him, let him take her quick and hard, just so she can get one, just one. It had been a while.

“Chuck?”

“Yes Trish?”

“I… really need to finish this, maybe we can chat later,” she pulled her hand back.

“Sounds good, Trish. I need to head over Marcie’s anyway. You take care,” he walked to his bike. “Hey! Your face got kinda red, might want to unzip that thing some.”

Yep, unzip it and push your face between these big pillow tits, leaving you gasping for air and drooling, she thought.

“Uh yeah, see ya, Chuck!”

He pulled off on his bike, she walked to the street and watched him disappear.

“He called me ‘Trish', I love it,” she said to herself, walking back inside. “He touched me.”

“That's strike one,” her dad yelled from an open window.

“I know… I'm so stupid!”

Charlie driving near downtown, to meet up with Marcie at her apartment building.

“She seemed a bit off, she was blushing hard when I touched her. Oh wait, Marcie did say she was still crazy about me. Maybe she did calm down. Seems like Marcie got over her crush on me, if she's talking about Trish. Maybe she was just trying to hide her excitement. Still wondering about who I'm dating,” he pondered.

He pulls in to the small parking lot, spotting Marcie on her patio, reading a book, so he revved his engine, laughing when her head snapped up.

“Yo, Marcie!”

“Hey Charles, nice bike you have there. Look at you; like a new man,” Marcie walked off her patio to meet him.

“Yep. New man, new life.”

“I think you and Patricia have a similar taste in clothes,” she giggled. “Have you seen her?”

“Just came from over there. Why is she can't help you with it, again?”

“It's kinda your fault, she's… I don't want to talk about it, honestly,” she sighed.

“Hell no, why is it my fault,” he looked stern.

“She's in love with you and never got over it. She is and has been hurting over you leaving. Please, no more. Talk to her about it, there's no way you are still that dense all these years.”

“I'll talk to her when the time is right, I promise. So where's the bike?”

“Oh! It's over here. I'm sorry about all that, Charles. It's not your fault, Patricia and I have had a struggled friendship for a while,” she walks over and uncovers the bike. “I miss the old Patricia. She didn't even remember I bought this thing, It's not like I'm her shadow anymore, but she can't even return a text, yet she wants me to help her with starting a racing career. Sorry."

“At least you finally stopped calling her ‘sir', when did that happen,” he laughed.

“A long time ago,” she smiled. “The guy I got it from said the carbs needed tuning and a new chain.”

“Honda Shadow… good bike. Got any tools?”

“Nope. I'm not good with mechanical things, that's why-“  
“Why you wanted Trish to help,” he finished.

“That and honestly other than the price of this chain… free.”

“Wanna go for a ride, once it's fixed?”

“We can do that.”

“Let's get started.”

He grabbed his tools from his bike and started on replacing the chain. Back at the garage, Peppermint Patty is talking to her dad over what just happened.

“I couldn't say anything. I wanted to, I really did.”

“If you can't talk to him now, you might not ever see him again. Don'chu want peace of mind, knowing he knows? Put it out there and let him figure it out himself if he wants you back. If he doesn’t, you gotta get that closure and move on.”

“I don't want to think about him not wanting me,” she teared up.  
“Calm those crocodile tears, Patty Cake. It could happen… it will happen if you don't say something, or it might as well.”

“I just don't know what to do, right now, how to come clean.”

“Just. Do. It. Just do it, feel it in here, grab it and let it go,” he poked her in her heart.

“He did say he was going over Marcie's. She asked him to help with her motorcycle. I guess I've been too busy.”

“I'd say we fixed ever car an truck in town. What are you going to do when things slow down, sit and drink to death?”

“I'm going to Chuck. I still have time,” she grabbed her car keys.


	12. Troubled Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet confronts Lucy and Charlie goes back home for the first time in years.

For five minutes, Violet has been knocking on Lucy’s door, holding her food from last night. She figures if she won't answer her phone, she can't avoid the banging for too long. Her car is here and she wasn't arrested, so she must be here, Violet figures.

“What the fu- Violet,” Lucy opened the door in nothing but her underwear and an open robe, peaking through the crack.

“Lucy, let me inside,” she barged in, getting an eye full of her tits, those she remembers all to well, as her robe breezes open.

“Why are you here,” Lucy held her head. And her robe closed.

“I brought your food and I love you…”

“No you don't, you said you didn't,” she grabbed the food. “Thank you.”

“No I didn't, and that's what we need to talk about.”

“About what?”

“Chuck. Charlie Brown and your attitude last night. What the fuck was that all about?”

“That god damn loser?! He was in my favorite spot, when I still lived here, I sat there every time,” she stared in to the microwave.  
“Don't give me that shit! I refuse to believe that's all it was. You are not that entitled little girl, we are all adults and it's time you act like it.”

“I just don't like him.”

“Now I see why you suck as a therapist… you can't help anybody if you can't help yourself,” she dropped in one of the chairs at the small table.

“That's why I'm not a therapist anymore,” she bit in to her burger.  
“Seriously, Lucy. Stop deflecting, damn it.”

“Why did you say you wasn't going to love me, last night,” she looked up.

“Because I'm not going to love that harpy from last night. You owe him an apology.”

“No I don't,” she grabbed a soda from the minifridge.

“Yes you do. When we were kids, he tried to be your friend despite how mean you usually were to him, even in middle school until eight grade. Then… high school. You really did make him who he is today.”

“Yall helped,” she retorted, a mouth full of fries.

“And we apologized. Last night. Because of that embarrassing scene you made,” she snapped. “That was ugly of you, me and the girls still talk and we decided to let all of that go months ago. We had to defuse the situation, because of you.”

“He's not worth it.”

“Yes he is! The man turned his life around and is doing great for himself! He doesn't deserve your or our hate! Fuck, he's doing better than you!”

“I know! It makes me mad! That's why I hate him. He was always so fucking determined, no matter what he went through. He had his parents home all the time, and whenever our parents were home, they paid more attention to my brothers.”

“You hate him because he always had hope? You weren't the only person who's parents weren't always around.

“I just had to break him, always being all happy and shit. Plus I was never a girl he liked, and when Linus was a kid, he spent more time with him, than me.”

“We almost killed him once. Would you be happy if he were dead?”

“If he were dead? It woulda been our fault?

“Let go of the past and find your own god damn happiness,” she pointed to herself.

“I have let go,” she stuffed the last of the burger in her mouth.  
“If you let go, then let go of Chuck. I'm not the same person I was, I want the good new Lucy, not the old, crabby, entitled Lucy. Do you hear Frieda talking about her hair, or Tapioca bragging about her job? Chuck was actually never your enemy, that shit was one sided for a long time. Why are you crying?”

“I didn't know we almost killed him. Please don't leave me. It was hard back then. I had my reasons, but never told you what happened one day Linus heard us on the phone and told my parents I was dating a girl. I was finally starting to get happy, my parents yelled at me, told me they would send me away, they hurt me, told me I was going to burn in hell, that they were ashamed and would cut me off. Yeah I had my own reasons I could've gotten over, but that scared me more than anything,” she teared up.

“Hey Lucy… Ell,” she jumped up. “It's not going to happen, they can cut you off, we don't need their money.”

“We?”

Violet kissed her, “we are adults with our own money. High school fucked everybody up, I miss the days before and yeah, that's kinda sappy.” She kissed her again. “Please stop your one-sided feud with Chuck, make it up to him.”

“He probably would make me beg.”

“So? Show you're the same person who used to kinda give a fuck about him.”

“I'll try… for some more of those kisses…”

“If I can get some of that,” Violet looked her up and down.

She leaned in for a kiss, tracing a finger down Lucy's side, to that crease between her stomach and thigh, pressing near her hip joint, her body stiffened some with a quick moan.

“Nobody’s touched that spot in a long time,” Lucy pulled away.  
Violet knelt down and pressed both spots, causing Lucy's head to drop to hers, her nipples are picking up color as her nipples get hard. She grabs Violets hands, standing up, just a hair shorter than her, goes for her neck, sinking her teeth in. Violet yelps and coos, pushing her to the bed.

“Take me Vee-baby, I need you,” she scooted up on the bed, never minding her robe, opening her legs.

Violet kicked off her shoes, throwing off her blouse to the floor, yanking down her skirt, standing there in just a bra. She crawled over Lucy, kissing her like crazy, taking a nipple to her mouth, flicking it with her tongue, making her moan hard.

“Fuck, Vee!”

“You ready?”

Lucy nods. Violet kisses lower with small bites here and there, dragging her fingernails on her, Lucy quickly unclasp her bra and takes hold of the straps. Violet slides her arms out, dragging her breast down her stomach until her face is right in her crotch, peeking up at her grin. Lucy missed this so much, despite trying to bury it in her head. Violets breath alone is stoking her lower fire. Her lips on hers, parting them with her tongue, pressing on her clit.

“Yes Vee, I miss it, yes,” Lucy panted.

She slowly licks at her clit, letting her tongue fall in her on the down stroke, up and down, up and down, her head held down by Lucy's hands as she digs her tongue deep, spelling her full name, hitting her clit. Lucy bucks as she cums. Violet crawls up to her, lightly sucking on her other nipple, sticking two fingers in her. Lucy massages Violets chest, lightly tugging on her nipples, pushing her fingers in her flesh. They both moan and breath, Violets fingers thrusting in her, she starts to rub her clit with her thumb, sending her over, bucking.

“You know what I want, Vee.”

“I might have picked up a few pounds, Ell.”

“You know what I want, do it Vee, I need it,” she begged.

Violet sat up and straddled over her, sitting her pussy right over Lucy's mouth. She started to lick and suck on Violets lips, waiting for her cue. Violets legs flexed, her breath was sharp. Her hips started to move, there it goes. Lucy sticks her tongue in her as she grinds on her face, getting a firm grip on her ass, pulls her head closer. Her upper lip rubbing against her clit, Violet grinds a bit harder. She's on the edge, wailing, Lucy feels her getting wetter right before her wail breaks off in to an abrupt scream and gushes all over her face.

She plops down next to her with a grin, as Lucy licks her lips, “you always loved my gushing and squirting.”

“I always loved you.”

At the longest light ever, Peppermint Patty is feeling antsy trying to get to Marcie’s as quick as she can. “C'mon damn it!” She spins her tires as the car kicks out sideways a bit. Turning around the corner up to the apartment building, just to see Charlie and Marcie pulling out and going the other direction on their motorcycles.

“Nothing like the open road, huh Marcie?”

“It is fun… holy fuck is it fun!”

“I know, right?! Green light!”

Charlie and Marcie rode to a gas station, where she could fill up.

“Wait till the students and staff see me on my new bike.”

“Yeah, I bet they won't know what to think. You going to leave it as is, or trick it out some?”

She thought for a moment; “I could probably sticker bomb it. I have a lot of stickers I've gotten from cons and stuff. I don't know if I want it as loud as yours.”

“Sounds metal to me. You ready?”

“Sure, where to?”

“Going to pick up Jr and head to my parents.”

“Let's roll,” she revved her engine some.

On the road again, they head to get Jr and then to Charlie Browns childhood home, all the way on the other side of town.

“Hey! Do your parents know you're here!”

“What?!”

“Do your parents know you're here?!”

“Nope!”

“Finally a light. You never told them?”

“I really wasn't going to come, I forgot to call.”

“Do you at least keep up with them?”

“Duh Marcie,” he pulled away.

They ride past familiar landmarks of their past; the baseball field, elementary school, the wall and the Kite Eating Tree with the skeletal remains of Charlies old kites, bits of sun bleached fabrics and worn twine, some of their friends childhood homes. They finally arrive, their bikes parked right in front of the house, Charlie looks at the old house.

“You okay Charles?”

“Yeah, I just gotta… see an old friend first, ya coming?”

“Sure.”


End file.
